falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ronin
Ronin, sometimes referred to as bandits, are any group of wastelanders of Japan who pillage, plunder, murder, or otherwise ruin the day of anyone unfortunate enough to not be one of them. Ronin tend to organize into loose confederations of gangs in the post-apocalyptic wasteland and are a constant problem. Ronin typically prey upon travelers and very small towns, leaving more populous or larger areas alone. Ronin groups can be found nearly everywhere in the wasteland. Most are short-lived and loosely-organized gangs barely scraping out a living, typically without any real driving purpose beyond thrills and survival; though some, such as the Dragons and the Wakō, last long enough to form tribal connections and a unique culture based on raiding or sea piracy. History Weapons/Technology The Ronin are hardly a high-tech faction such as The Gaijin or New State Of Japan, but they make up for it in raw aggression and brawn. *Conventional Weapons From shotguns to lever action rifles, the Ronin are armed to the teeth with firearms of every description. Even powerful hardware such as miniguns and missile launchers are not unheard of. However, these weapons are usually in varying states of condition, depending on the aptitude of its owner. *Melee Weapons If there's one place the Ronin exteriors excel in, its hand-to-hand combat. Ronin aren't particularly picky about what they use to bludgeon their foes to death with, though baseball bats with chainsaw blades and hammers are popular choices. Other weapons range from chunks of masonry to high tech power fists and super sledges. *Explosives A favorite among the Boise Boys, from sticks of dynamite and hand grenades, there's nothing the Ronin don't like when it goes boom. The most favored and common weapon is the grenade rifle. *Energy Weapons Not only are energy weapons hard to find, in the Ronin, they are considered queer and dishonor weapons. Though undoubtedly powerful, Ronin dislike weapons that are so "clean", as most energy weapons reduce the foe to ash or goo rather than the preferred chunks of mutilated flesh and bone. However, they are certainly looted whenever possible as they are valuable and, to some of the more technologically savvy troops, are considered pretty cool. Culture Though savage as any raider gang could be, the Ronin are noted to be somewhat unique in their traditions and customs. A few 'anthropologists' and educated wastelanders would note that the Ronin are similar to ancient Renegade Samurais in many respects. When they are not pillaging and fighting, most members are content to indulge in heavy drinking and chem use, all while jukeboxes belt out their favorite music. Fights of the nonlethal variety are considered a form of recreational sport, and a male's spot in society is mostly determined by just how tough and able he is in combat. Women are usually objectified, especially if they are slaves, but females born into the gangs are usually given a measure of respect based on their own combat ability (suffice to say, the greatest fighters in the Ronin are not always male). Aside from these basic tenets, Ronin culture is one of honorable barbarism. Notable Individuals Quotes Category:Raiders Category:Japan Category:Groups